An Eerie Prophecy
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover story of The Prophecy/Eerie, Indiana. It's set after last Eerie episode & during Prophecy II, when Lucifer frees Gabriel. It takes an AU turn. Gabriel comes to Eerie, Pyriel's cult kidnaps Dash X, Zophael targets a nephilim, Marshall tries to su
1. The Trumpet

  
It was late, almost midnight. Only a few people were in the World of Stuff shop. Marshall and Simon sat at their table, eating french fries and drinking Cokes.   
  
A grey-haired kid leaned over the table, his hand out. "Well? You got my $5, or what?"  
  
Before Marshall could reach into his pocket, a man in brown robes came in.   
  
He seemed a bit tired, like he had been on a long journey. He went up to the counter.  
  
Mr. Radford turned around, walking to the counter, smiling. "Good evening. You look new here, what would you like?" He thought the man was strange, he looked like a monk of some kind.  
  
The man nodded, "Hi. I'm Matthew Stragos, I've come from an order at St. Gregory's Monastery in Los Angeles. I hear you, ah..take rare artifacts as well as selling food."  
  
Radford said, "That's right. Anything, either normal or unusual. We have collected quite a few, some from the citizens of our own town. Others..well, who knows where the stuff comes from."   
  
"Well, I got something *very* interesting. A trumpet. Still works. But I hear it is also dangerous in the wrong hands. My friend, Thomas Dagget..he found it a few years ago, it was left behind. The owner, um..went south, you could say." He took a brass trumpet from his robe and set it on the counter.  
  
Radford picked it up. "Thomas Dagget, huh? I remember him. Good kid. I heard he was a cop in LA, he went to Arizona for a few days. Some bizarre case about a teacher, a mysterious red-haired drifter.."  
  
"Simon."  
  
At that, Simon Holmes sat upright.  
  
Marshall said to his friend, "It's nothing, Simon. I think he meant something else."  
  
Radford said, "Oh! It also involved an Indian girl named Mary and her people, some old legends, a dead colonel called Hawthorne.."  
  
Matt mumbled, "Yes. Arnold Hawthorne, a dark soul not yet Lucifer's."   
  
"What's that? Didn't hear you."  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just rambling."  
  
"Hmm. This instrument looks fairly new. I'm sure we can find a place for it. Still works, right?" He put it to his lips.   
  
The monk yelled, "No!!"  
  
The three boys looked over at him.  
  
Radford put it down, surprised. "What? What is it?"  
  
The monk answered, "This trumpet is unusual, I wouldn't advise using it. It..does things."  
  
Radford asked, "Really? What does it do?"  
  
"Not sure. But I heard Thomas say that the one who owned it..he can make it do things, it was meant only for him. It was..perfect for his job."  
  
"And who owned this thing?"  
  
"Uh, let's see if I remember Thomas correctly.. ah! Gabriel."  
  
"Gabriel, huh? Odd. Well, okay, I'll put Gabe's trumpet away." He went to the back, chuckling at the pun.  
  
The monk sighed in relief and walked out the door.  
  
Dash slapped the table. "Well?! Where's my damn money, Marsha?"  
  
Marshall glared at him, not too happy with that remark. He pulled out a wrinkled $5 bill and gave it to him, slapping it into his palm. "There! Happy now?"  
  
"Always." He walked out of the store saying, "Another day, another dollar." He remembered the description about that trumpet. Sounded pretty  
destructive. He'd have to see if he could buy it sometime. Which means he'd have to help Mars with something BIG, share some info that he and that twerp Simon would need badly. Oh well.  
  
When Dash was gone, Marshall said to Simon, "Hey. Did that guy seem a little weird to you?"  
  
Simon said, "Of course! Dash is *always* weird."  
  



	2. Lucifer returns

Marshall shook his head. "No, not Dash. Stragos."  
  
Simon nodded, "Okay..yeah."  
  
"The trumpet he brought in is interesting. You heard what they said, right? Very dangerous, powerful in the wrong hands, perfect for it's owner? Not only that, but the trumpet's owner is named 'Gabriel'? Something is going on here. Something big."  
  
Simon sighed, "Yup, the story of our life. You think we should go find Stragos? He looked so tired, maybe he's stayin' at a motel."  
  
"Yeah. I'll stay in here, just in case he might come back. You go look for the guy. If you see him, call me on the walkie-talkie."  
  
"Alright, sounds like an adventure." He ran out.  
  
Mr. Radford looked over at Marshall. "Hey, where's your friend off to in such a hurry?"  
  
Marshall shrugged, "I don't know, he's just looking for somebody."  
  
***************************************  
  
Dash X was walking into a alley. He just saw Simon speed by on a bicycle. Dash laughed to himself. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, with a strong scent of sulfur.   
  
The figure behind him said, "Do you know the difference between zombies and consumers..Dash?"  
  
"The Donald!" Dash turned around, facing the Evil One.   
  
But he looked different. Before, he came to Eerie dressed in a nice suit, he looked like a tycoon. Not this time. He was dressed in a black robe, he had  
brown hair past the neck, and a beard. His nails were black, he also had a symbolic scar on his neck. He looked a bit younger too. "So good to be back here again! Right?"  
  
He stepped back, his leg shaking. "But..you, you're..you don't look like The Donald now."  
  
The Devil smiled, "I have many forms..this is my most true one. And please, call me Lucifer. That *is* my name, after all."  
  
Dash nodded nervously, "Uh..ok, sure." He looked to Lucifer's left and saw two creepy figures.  
  
They were hunched over, crouching on the dumpster. They had long nails, leathery skin, and were draped in brown rags. They had vines over the eyes. They just sat there watching, hands folded, snarling.  
  
Lucifer said, "Don't mind them. They're my helpers."  
  
Dash asked, "What do you want? Last time, Marshall foiled your plan to take everyone's souls."  
  
"He told you, huh? Well, I'm not here for souls now. But someone else will be soon. But not everyone's soul..just the dark ones. I have no choice, the seraph is becoming a real pain in The Basement."  
  
"The Basement?"  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I have no choice but to let him go. He continues to plot against Michael, against you talking monkeys. Even in Hell, he refuses to give up this war. I  
thought that he would have learned his lesson, but all my efforts to stop his plans have failed. Why, some of my own servants are joining him! I won't allow it, so I must let him go."  
  
Dash's mouth dropped open in surprise. "*What*?! What do you mean by 'talking monkeys'?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, you don't know about this, but that's just a term we use when we talk about you humans."  
  
"Ooh, good one. I don't know if I should be amused or pissed off."  
  
"Didn't you hear anything else I said? The war, Gabriel's plans, the problems he's causing down there?"  
  
"Sure I did. But I don't care, it's not MY problem."  
  
Lucifer smiled. "It will be." Then he walked out into the open, followed by his wraiths.  
  
Dash stood there, dumbfounded. What did this freak mean? 'It will be'? Then he smiled mischievously. "Aha! I got it. Now I know how to get more money from Mars." After waiting a few minutes, he slowly trailed  
Lucifer, trying to be hidden, following far behind. He had a hunch that The Donald was up to something..if Dash can find out what he was going to do, he could use that information to get richer. 


	3. Gabriel leaves Hell

Lucifer was in the parking lot of a few closed shops. He walked to the center of the lot and stopped. He kissed his first two fingers and dropped to one knee, the kissed fingers touching the pavement.  
  
Dash was nearby, hiding behind a public mailbox. What was Lucifer doing? The grey-haired kid heard a bicycle peddling close by. He looked around and saw Simon stop, looking at the black-robed figure. Dash  
rolled his eyes as he remained hidden. **Oh, great. JUST what I need now!**  
  
Simon was almost near the motel. He noticed a strange man in black crouching over. Curious, he stopped to watch.  
  
Lucifer said, "It's time for you to go, Gabriel. This is not my war..and Hell isn't big enough for both of us." Then he rose to his feet and started  
walking away. When he was several feet ahead, he quickly changed into a flock of ravens and flew off into the sky.  
  
Steam started to rise out of the cement, red cracks were forming in the ground. The asphalt was beginning to melt into rubber sludge. It seemed to be opening up for something..  
  
Simon quivered in surprise, obviously afraid. He turned his bike around and started pedaling as fast as he could. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!!"  
  
Dash was a bit cautious, maybe a little in shock. Every part of him was shouting at him to RUN, but something held him here. Maybe it was curiosity, or interest, or something else. It didn't matter. He stayed in his place, still watching. He needed to learn all he could.  
  
More red cracks appeared, creating sort of a web, as they widened farther. As the earth was more open, it looked like molten lava underneath. Shrill, unnatural screams were heard coming from the pit, and they couldn't be human. An ash-covered hand reached out of one of the openings, a man pulling himself out. He grabbed the melting pavement, finally climbing out.  
  
"HOLY FUCKING *SHIT*!!" Dash had seen enough! He had a good idea of who the man was, Lucifer told him that much in their last meeting. **Gabriel, the seraph.** Dash got up and ran out of there, running faster than he had before. The only positive thing about it was that he KNEW. And he could tell Marshall. And then Marshall can pay him. But will it be worth it?   
  
Gabriel was on the surface, feeling around, unsure of where he was.  
  
The pavement hardened, the cracks closed in to seal the opening to Hell.   
  
Gabriel rose to his feet, waving his hands, signaling his brothers.  
  
Several creatures were soaring above the clouds, awkward men with huge wings flapping in the night. Invisible to human eyes, they were headed somewhere, waiting for the seraph's orders.  
  
He looked at himself now. He was no longer soot-covered, the archangel was cleaned up in a flash. He was also clothed: black leather pants, white  
button-shirt, shoes, and a dark overcoat. A crown-shaped scar was visible on his neck. "Now, where am I?" He walked over to the newspaper stand, which had a map. "Hmm.. Eerie, Indiana. Interesting. I have heard tales of  
this place. Yes, there should be at least *one* dark soul in this strange town." 


	4. Another cult in Eerie

Mr. Radford was on the phone, leaning over the counter. "Hello, Eerie Post? Yes, it's me again. Radford..right. Well, I got another item I need put in the Classified ads. Ok, it's an old trumpet. Special. Don't know what it is exactly, but it was owned by Gabriel. Sorry, no last name. Yeah, Gabriel's  
trumpet." He laughed. "Really, it is. That's what the monk told me, I'm just going by what I heard. Hey, I can make a gimmick here..yes! Let's see. Earthquakes, lightning, divine wrath, destruction of cities, chaos..and anything else you can think of. I'm just making it up as I go along. Like a joke, right? Okay. The price..about $75, that might be fair enough. Alrighty, just charge it to my Visa, it's in your records. sure, thanks. Bye-bye." He hung up.  
  
******************************************  
  
Dash was running outside, then stopped, heaving to catch his breath. Looking around, he saw a young girl in a white business suit walking on the sidewalk.  
  
She was stapling papers to telephone poles, probably advertisements or something.   
  
Dash had heard a few things about these people, but not much. Apparently, they were very zealous church people, they followed a separate denomination that no one had heard of. Very mysterious, very little was  
known of what they believe, just that they strongly respect a light-bearing angel. Who this angel was, he didn't know. Dash only heard key words like "the Light", "next God", and "our savior". They had been in Eerie for a few months, almost as long as he had been here. For some strange reason, he thought of those people as another cult.   
  
The lady walked by, smiling. "Hello, sir. Bless the Light of Heaven, he saves us all." She continued walking past him.  
  
Dash walked up to one one the poles and looked at one of the papers. "Ok, let's see what these psychos want.." He read it.  
  
It showed a drawing of a man on a cloud, he had a bright robe, with long shiny hair. His arms were spread out, as if expecting an embrace. The words under him read:   
  
"All who wish to be blessed by our savior, join the 'Light of Heaven', for he alone is worthy of our worship. Be counted worthy of service to the whited sepulcher, join us on Sunday Mornings at the Church of The Light, located on the outskirts of town, near the Eerie Main Library. The way of the Light is pure. Be purified when you hear our message. Come and be  
blessed. Our lord has a message for mankind, he who has ears..let them hear. We accept any individual, outside appearance matters not. Signed, Disciples of The Light."  
  
Below it was a website address and a stick drawing, sort of like an ancient symbol. A 'Y' with wing-like lines going down at the top.  
  
Dash shook his head. "Fuck, this is just too weird." He grabbed the paper and crumpled it up, then threw it into a trash can nearby. He then made his way to the World of Stuff shop.  



	5. Zophael tracks his target

Marshall was finishing his food, when he saw Simon rush in. He seemed a little anxious. "Simon? You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
His friend chuckled nervously. "Close enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ok, this big guy in a black robe is in this vacant parking lot. I was about to go to the motel to find Stragos. But this guy was mega-weird, he bent over to tie his shoe or something. Then! He leaves and turns into these crows!"  
  
"Crows? What do you mean, he *turned* into them?"  
  
"Changed. Morphed. His body separated and there was just a group of black birds, crows or ravens, about ten or fifteen of them. They flew off."  
  
"Mondo bizarro! HOW? I mean..hey, this is Eerie. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"That's not all. After he touched the ground, it melted, these red cracks appeared. Kinda like an earthquake. Steam, red marks, molted asphalt. Lots of screaming came from it. I got the Hell out of there."  
  
"Wow. Hardly anything in Eerie surprises me anymore."  
  
Then, a young boy, probably fifteen, ran in. He had a wound in his side. "Help!"  
  
Mr. Radford came out to the floor. "What is it, you hurt?" He saw the cut. "Jeez! You need to see a doctor."  
  
The man shook his head. "No! No doctors, it'll heal. It did before. Some psycho is after me, this guy in dark clothes. He has this weird knife-spear." He immediately turned around, seeing the door open. Sensing danger, he grabbed a fork. He lowered the fork, it was only a kid with white hair. "Oh, just you. Stay out in the sun too long?"  
  
Dash snarled, "Shut up!"   
  
Mr. Radford asked, "You new around here?"  
  
The boy said, "No, I've been here for six months. I'm Mark Andrews. My mom works in the mall. I go to BF Skinner Junior High."  
  
Marshall got up, walking over to Mark. "Cool, I go there. My mom works in the mall too."  
  
Mark nodded impatiently. "Gee, that's nice. But I gotta go."  
  
Radford said, "Go out the back way. Back of the store, past the restroms, the Exit door." He pointed to an area behind some supplies.  
  
Mark took off, making his way to the exit.  
  
Marshall said, "That was weird. Man, weird stuff just keeps on happening."  
  
Dash laughed, "Oh, that's not the last of it."  
  
The door swung open with force, as a stranger strolled in. Zophael, the 'Spy of God'. He wore black pants and overcoat with a grey shirt. He had dark wavy hair. The way he walked in, there was something dangerous about him, even though it didn't show. Something serious. He sniffed the air, then walked to the young boys.  
  
Marshall saw a scar on his neck, it appeared to be a zig-zag combined with an x.   
  
Zophael asked, "Did you see a boy in here? About five foot tall, red coat, blue jeans, holding his side?"  
  
Dash sneered at him, "It depends. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. How much is it worth to you?"  
  
Zophael walked closer to Dash slowly, his face more solemn. From his expression, it was obvious that he wasn't pleased with that answer. "Where is he? What kind of response do you call that?"  
  
Dash smiled, "An equal opportunity response."  
  
"You will tell me what you know, or you will soon learn what eternal torment is all about, stranded in maggots and worms, your skin burning to black pitch, and your agony will NEVER end."  
  
"Wow, that's original! Did your mom teach you that corny dialogue? I might know something. How much cash you got?"  
  
Zophael leaned close, considering how to punish this monkey. No, there were other people present. He stepped back, reaching for a napkin at a table behind him. He held it up to Dash's face.  
  
Dash saw a crisp $20 bill in the man's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." He took it and put it away..oblivious to the fact that he was putting a  
tissue in his coat pocket. "Okay, you just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago, out the back, but he could be anywhere."   



	6. Dash X keeps a secret

Zophael said, "What do you mean, 'anywhere'?"  
  
Dash X replied, "Anywhere. You might find him, it's a small town. But he did say he went to school. BF Skinner, I think."  
  
Zophael started heading to the back.  
  
"Good luck finding him!"  
  
He stopped, turned around. "No, no luck..only fate." Then he resumed the chase, going out the back door as it swung shut behind him.  
  
Marshall looked at Dash. He might have just signed Mark's death warrant! "Do you have ANY idea what you just did?!"  
  
Dash grinned, "Sure I do. I made twenty bucks. Another night, another dollar."  
  
"Damn. Hey, you said that this wasn't the last of it. What did you mean?"  
  
"Well, now. That information will cost you."  
  
Marshall asked with sarcasm, "Really? Doesn't it always."  
  
"About eighty dollars."  
  
Marshall stared at Dash. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Eighty dollars. Hey, it's all worth it, for the info I got *now*."  
  
"Really? How's that?"  
  
"You do remember The Donald, right?"  
  
Marshall was silent for a minute. Then he said, "Did you just say..The *Donald*?"  
  
"Yes. What, you got a hearing problem now?"   
  
Marshall was getting very irritated now. "Look, just tell me what you know!"  
  
"Nope. Money first, THEN I talk."  
  
"Fine. But why eighty bucks?"  
  
"Trust me, it's worth it. He said a few interesting things to me, you'll learn exactly what if I get paid."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to get it tomorrow. After school."  
  
"Great! Oh, and you also have to buy me some food."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I charge interest. See ya then, Mars." He walked up, laughing like a maniac.   
  
Marshall shook his head in disbelief. "Well, it just better be worth it. I need to find a way to earn that money.."  



End file.
